¡Obvio! Si juegas con fuego, te vas a quemar
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: A veces, las cosas salen mal, y hasta el tiro se va por la culata. ¿Cierto, Iggy? MexUK, Mpreg y una pizca de RusMéx. Dedicado a Wind Und Serebro, Ghostpen94 y a la Guest Tamat. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hola a todos! Espero que la estén pasando bien, estén en donde estén. n.n

Pues esto se me ocurrió el primero de octubre, en la mañana, poco después de despertarme. (¿Qué clase de cosas se me vienen ocurriendo tan temprano? ¬¬U ¡Dios!) Y tras pensarlo bien, decidí publicarlo.

¡Me encanta Iggy! n.n Y como a todo personaje cascarrabias, me encanta malorearlo y tratarlo tan mal, para después darle su merecida recompensa. ¡Lo siento, Iggy! :P

La canción _"Blackbird"_ de **Los Beatles**, no la uso para lucrar con ella, sólo es para la trama. Aunque en mi opinión personal, les recomiendo la versión a cappella de_** The King's Singers**_, una agrupación vocal de interpretación a cappella, el cuál fue fundado en 1968 por un grupo de seis estudiantes de **King's College** de Cambridge, Inglaterra.

Lo mismo va para _"Beautiful boy (Darling boy)"_ de **John Lennon**, y pues les recomiendo el cover de **_Richard Dreyfuss_ **en _"Mr. Holland's Opus"_, en la cuál interpreta a un profesor de música. La escena es bellísima, y no porqué cante muy bien, sino más bien porqué la interpreta con el lenguaje de señas y se la dedica a su hijo, quién de bebé ha sido sordo. Por cierto, en este momento estoy publicando el enlace de ambas canciones en mi facebook, para qué puedan verlas. Si alguien no conoce mi cuenta, es_** RutLance CF**_, por si se les ofrece. n.n

Le dedico este One-Shot a tres personas:

**_~Wind und Serebro:_** Tu fic de _"Tchaikovsky"_ me encantó, me encantó, y me da mucha pena ver qué no sea valorado por los demás, sé qué ya te dije qué me gustó muchísimo, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo de nuevo, es algo muy bello para mis ojos. Por favor, no destruyas el potencial qué tienes en tus manos. u.u

_**~Tamat:**_ Tu nick me recuerda un sitio al cuál nunca en mi vida iré y me da algo de tristeza saber qué es cierto porqué ya no se puede. Dejando eso de lado, soy de aquellas personas qué les dedican fanfics a quiénes les dejan reviewses, y te estoy agradecida por cada uno qué me has ido dejando hasta hoy en día, ya qué me alentas a seguir adelante pese a mis enfermedades, obstáculos y problemas. Gracias. n.n

_**~Ghostpen94:**_ Ok, no te leo, ni tú a mí creo, y pese a qué soy excesivamente selectiva para leer algo, y qué pueda pasar de la primera línea, te estoy dedicando este fanfic. ¿Porqué? Es muy simple, y bastante sencillo, cada qué abría la página de Fanfiction en el celular o la pc, lo primero qué veía, era tu fic y tu nick. Me dije tras tres días seguidos: _-"No la voy a leer, ¿para qué le miento como otros sólo para salir del apuro? Pero sí puedo dedicarle un fic, y a ver qué pasa."-_ Si esto te molesta, lo lamento, pero es algo qué no puedo evitar, principalmente porqué así soy yo, y no puedo cambiar tras 10 años de hacer lo mismo. :3

Sé qué tengo muchos pendientes, pero espero qué entiendan qué esto fue algo espontáneo, y no quiero qué se me borre de la mente, especialmente porqué no lo quiero tener rodando en mi cabeza.

Debo decirles qué me atreveré a establecerme una meta con este fanfic; si llego a pasar de los_** 7** reviewses_, compraré una _crema untable de chocobanana_ para poder compensar las desveladas y malpasadas qué he atravesado en estos últimos días al estar escribiendo y publicando, pero todo sea por la felicidad de quiénes me leen. Si no me creen, pueden preguntarle a mis contactos por las penurias qué he tenido, y creo qué debo consentirme un poco de vez en cuando, ¿no lo creen? Y digo creo, porqué ya es casi raro qué gaste algo en mí. :o

Y como dijera aquél soldado apostado en la trinchera:_ -"Señor, me estoy muriendo del miedo, ¡Pero sigo en mi puesto!"- _Así qué les traigo este fanfic con el mismo temor, **_¡Pero sigo escribiendo!_**

En fin, no me queda más qué agradecerles por leerlo, y desearles que disfruten el One-Shot. ;D

* * *

_-"Soy cruel, porqué con un resoplido destruyo los sueños de las mariposas, y cientos de vidas con un comentario."-_

_ - **RutLance-CrystalFairy.**_

* * *

**¡Obvio! Si juegas con fuego, te vas a quemar.**

Estaba reorganizando el librero de su casa, ya qué no quería darle una mala impresión a su invitado de esa ocasión...

***PAS***

Hasta qué un pesado libro le cayó de lleno en la cabeza, noqueándolo al instante...

- ¡Ouch!- Se frotó en donde aterrizara el libro.-**_ BLOODY HELL!_**- Gritó enojado y con una lagrimita corriéndole del ojo.- _**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL...!?**_-

Guardó silencio cuando miró más de cerca el libro, dándose cuenta de qué no era cómo el resto qué tenía en el librero. Entre sus páginas exhibidas, una poción descrita en ellas llamó toda su atención, y tomándolo entre sus manos, la leyó en voz alta...

- _"Poción para controlar la voluntad de otras personas"_- No dijo nada por unos instantes.- Controlar la voluntad de otras personas. Eso significa...-

Y se imaginó todo un mundo en donde los demás le obedecían como perros falderos, listos para cumplir hasta el más extraño de sus caprichos...

-**_ ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!_**- Soltó sonoras carcajadas, las cuáles retumbaron por todo el lugar.- ¡Le ordenaré a ese stupid frog qué se corte completamente el cabello, reorganizaré las relaciones internacionales y tendré el mundo entero a mis pies! And nobody se interpondrá en mi camino!-

Se siguió riendo por un rato más, revisó nuevamente el libro y se llevó una mano a la barbilla...

- But, ¿será efectiva?- Se puso a analizar un poco la situación.- Necesitaría probarla antes con alguien, ¿pero quién?-

***DING, DONG, DANG. DING DONG, DANG***

- ¡Ah! Falta una hora para la reunión con...- Se detuvo en seco cuando una idea hizo click en su mente.-_** MEXICO! THAT'S IT!**_ ¡Usaré esta poción con México, y si funciona, lo usaré en las demás naciones!- Se echó a reír.- Y lo mejor es qué se trata de México, ese savage, maleducado, burlista, tosco y, y, y...-

Tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse tras recordar todas las veces qué el mexicano lo ponía en ridículo. Se acomodó la ropa y el cabello, y se llevó el libro consigo...

- Más vale empezar inmediatamente si quiero comprobar qué esto funciona.-

**.~o0o~.**

En el cuarto de las pociones, Iggy ponía en marcha su plan. Más no notó la pequeña brisa qué se coló por la ventana y cambió, sin qué se diera cuenta, las páginas del libro de pociones...

- Ok, veamos.- Leyó la lista de ingredientes, deteniéndose en el principal.- Uno de mis cabellos, that's easy!-

Se arrancó uno de sus rubios cabellos y lo echó en el caldero, tras poner los demás ingredientes qué exigía la receta para la pócima. Revolvió cuidadosamente recitando el encantamiento, y tras un leve estallido de humo, estaba lista...

- Ya verán todos esos qué se burlaron de mí.- Sirvió en un contenedor la poción qué recién creara.- Now it's my turn to laugh! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

Sabiendo qué el moreno llegaría directamente a su casa tras abordar el viaje, comenzó a preparar los mejores platillos de su carta, cuidado de mezclarlo todo con la poción, de manera qué el paladar de José María Itzae no la notara al momento de degustar los alimentos...

- Good! Terminé a tiempo.- Se limpió el sudor de la frente.- Ahora sólo falta qué llegue.-

Cerca de media hora después, se escuchó un toquido proveniente del exterior, y sabiendo qué ya estaba ahí, se apresuró a abrirle la puerta...

- Mexico, you're late!- Lo regañó pese a qué intentaba dar una buena impresión.

- No es mi culpa, Tejón Amarillo.- Se dispensó Chema.- Los del aeropuerto no me querían dejar bajar del avión con mis petacas.- Dijo mostrando la cajita de cartón qué siempre llevaba consigo.

- **_BLOODY HELL!_**- Gritó irritado.- ¿Porqué siempre cargas con esa estúpida caja de cartón?-

- Para empezar, no es estúpida, y es mi petaca.- Se cruzó de brazos el moreno.- ¿Vas a dejarme entrar para comenzar con la junta, o tendremos una fiesta de té en el jardín?-

-**_ YOU, YOU, YOU...!_**- Más tuvo qué cederle el paso para qué entrara a su casa.- Shut up and come in!-

- Gracias, _Arturito._- Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, qué hacía crecer una vena en la frente al británico.

Debía mantener el control sobre sus emociones, ya qué dentro de algunas horas, México perdería su voluntad para cumplir cualquier cosa qué le pidiera. Se echó a reír levemente, pensando en lo qué le podría pedir al moreno...

- You must be hungry.- Se encaminó a la cocina.- Acabo de preparar algo de comer.-

Más se detuvo al ver qué el mexicano no le seguía...

- What's wrong?- Le preguntó molesto.

- ¿Qué te traes, Tejón Amarillo?- José María Itzae entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Qué estás tramando?-

Se puso helado, ¿cómo había descubierto México lo qué planeaba? Inhaló profundamente antes de contestar...

- **_WHAT THE FUCK!?_-** Gritó molesto.- ¡Yo no estoy tramando nada!-

- ¿Ah, no?- Alzó una ceja, dudoso.

- Of course, not!- Quería arrancarse un mechón de cabellos.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

- Bueeeno, generalmente nunca me invitas a comer, ya qué dices qué tu casa no es restaurante ni nada por el estilo.- Comenzó a enumerarle el descendiente de la nación azteca.- Además de qué siempre deseas qué iniciemos de inmediato la junta, ¿porqué el cambiazo tan repentino?-

Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de no sonar presuntuoso, sin lograrlo...

- De vez en cuando uno desea romper la rutina.- Un misterioso destello apareció alrededor del inglés.- And, I am a gentleman, yo sí tengo modales.-

- Cómo digas, _Alegre Comadre_.- Chema pasó a un lado de él, restándole importancia.- Ya qué estás invitando a la tragazón, a'i qué jincarle el diente.-

- **_BLOODY HELL!_**- Gritó molesto de qué lo ignorara.- **_¡NO HABLES COMO UN CAMPESINO!_**-

- ¡Uy, disculpe usted, su Alteza Real!- Y siguió caminando mientras se reía.

**.~o0o~.**

México estaba ya sentado a la mesa, cuando Iggy trajo la comida hecha por él...

- Provecho.- Le deseó y se sentó en una silla, cruzándose la pierna.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- Le sonrió Chema.- ¡Oh! Un Sunday roast.- Se le quedó viendo al inglés.- En serio, ¿no te estarás enfermando de algo, o ya estás estirando la pata?-

- Just... ponte a comer... México.- Habló entre dientes, tratando de no perder los estribos.

- ¡De acuerdo, provechito!- Juntó sus manos como niño chiquito.

No muy bien cortó el rosbif, José María dejó los cubiertos y se levantó de la mesa...

- What... What's happening?- Preguntó asustado, temiendo qué el mexicano se diera cuenta de qué la comida tenía algo más.- ¿A donde vas?-

- No me tardo, Tejón Amarillo.- Giró su cabeza para verlo, sin dejar de caminar.

Llegó hasta donde estaba su cajita de cartón, sacando una especie de caja, regresó a la mesa, se sentó y empezó a abrirla. Inglaterra, intrigado de lo qué pudiera contener la pequeña caja, se acercó para ver, llevándose una sorpresa al descubrir varios frasquitos dentro de ella...

- _**WHAT'S THAT!?**_- Preguntó asombrado de la cantidad de envases pequeños qué contenía la caja.

- Ah, sólo son especias y uno qué otro sazonador.- Le respondió Chema.- Veamos, veamos. ¡Ah!- Tomó dos pequeños frascos.- ¡Sal y pimienta!-

Empezó a sazonar la carne de res horneada, los ejotes, las zanahorias, brocolí, naba, repollo morado, guisantes hervidos, y las papas asadas. Y usando el mismo jugo de la carne, tomó el Yorkshire pudding y comenzó a rellenarlo con algunas de las verduras...

- ¿Siempre... siempre llevas eso contigo?-

- No, sólo cuando me toca venir a visitarte, Tejón Amarillo.- Le dio una probada al rosbif.- ¡Mmm, mucho mejor! Y el gravy está bastante especito.-

- No sé si tomar eso como un halago... o como un insulto a mi comida.- Masculló el británico.

- ¿No vas a comer nada?- Le preguntó de repente el moreno.

- ¿Ah? No, no!- Agitó la mano repetidas veces.- Con un té tengo suficiente.-

- Bueeeno, si tú lo dices.- Y siguió comiendo ante la mirada vigilante de Inglaterra.

- _"Sí, con un té tengo suficiente, México."_- Pensó para sus adentros.- _"Y con esa comida será más qué necesario para ti, ya qué le vacié un vaso entero de la poción, cinco veces más de lo requerido."_- Se echó a reír.-**_ ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!_**-

- ¿Y 'ora?- Chema alzó la vista del plato, desconcertado del proceder de Iggy.- ¿Pos qué tienes?-

- Nothing, nothing.- Le sonrió mientras se servía más té.- Sólo estoy un poco contento. But, sigue comiendo, qué se enfría.-

- Bueeeno.- Y volvió a degustar el Sunday roast.

Momentos después, el mexicano se frotaba la barriga tras terminar...

- ¡Dios, qué lleno quedé!- Soltó un resoplido.- Comí como_ perro de rancho cuando hay boda_.-

- I see that!- El rubio sostenía el plato en el qué le sirviera al moreno.- ¡Casi te comes el plato también!-

Trató de ponerse de pie, más un mareo lo hizo tambalearse...

- ¡Ah, comí demasiaaado!- Se echó a reír tontamente.- Me está dando muuuucho sueeeño.-

- México, creo que no estás en condiciones como para asistir a nuestra junta.- Inglaterra trató de convencerlo de irse.- ¿Porqué no mejor mañana hacemos la reunión? No has siquiera descansado del largo viaje desde tu casa hasta la mía. What do you think?-

- Andaaas muy raaarito, Tejoncito.- Lo señaló torpemente con un dedo.- Je, je. Peeero shí, necheshito... dormiiir.-

El británico lo atrapó antes de qué cayera al suelo, y le llamó a un taxi para qué lo llevara de inmediato hasta el hotel en donde se estuviera hospedando. Una vez qué se quedara solo, se echó a reír de nueva cuenta...

- Well, unas cuántas horas más, y México perderá su voluntad. _**¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!**_-

**.~o0o~.**

El tiempo seguía su curso habitual, e Inglaterra ya no hallaba qué hacer de la desesperación; se había bañado, puesto ropas elegantes, se bebió tres teteras de té Earl Grey, ya qué aún faltaban cuatro horas para qué la poción comenzara a surtir efecto y se presentara frente a él, dispuesto a obedecerlo...

- Four hours, fuck!- Se quejaba de nueva cuenta al ver qué eran apenas las 8 de la noche.- Debí buscar algo qué hiciera efecto de inmediato.-

Aburrido, se dirigió al cuarto de las pociones, el cuál seguía tal y como lo había dejado en la tarde...

- Debería guardar las cosas qué usé.- Razonó.- Cualquier bloody idiot podría tirarlas, o peor aún, usarlas sin saber para qué sirven.-

Reparó en el libro de pociones qué le cayera en la cabeza, y consideró prudente guardarlo bajo llave para qué nadie pudiera usarlo en su contra. Lo tomó entre sus manos, y con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, no evitó volver a leer la receta de la pócima en voz alta...

-_ "Poción para atar sentimentalmente a otra persona."_ Yeah.- Alzó el pecho con orgullo, cuando algo en su mente le dijo qué esa no era precisamente la poción correcta.- What?-

_~Poción para atar sentimentalmente a otra persona._

_Con esta poción logrará hacer qué otra persona caiga perdidamente enamorada de usted. Sólo debe aplicar 10 gotas de esta poción y nunca más se separa de su lado. Se garantiza un** "final feliz"**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS**: Usar en demasía la poción provocará aumento en la libido y cambio en la conducta de la otra persona, se aconseja usar con precaución.~_

Volvió a leer la receta y no evitó ponerse pálido mientras la revisaba una y otra vez, buscó la otra poción y se dio cuenta de qué sólo tenían en común usar un cabello del interesado...

- **_BLOODY FUCKING HELL!_**- Dejó caer el libro al suelo, completamente asustado.- This, **_THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!_**-

Volvió a levantar con presura el libro del piso, buscando la poción en cuestión para tratar de encontrar una especie de antídoto o contrahechizo qué lograra sacarlo del apuro...

- Ve-Veamos.- Revisó cuidadosamente la página.- ¡Aquí está!-

Efectivamente, venía una lista de ingredientes, cuya cocción tardaría tres horas en estar lista, además de una anotación, la cuál indicaba qué el antídoto o contrahechizo debía ingerirse antes de las 3 am del día siguiente, o los efectos de la poción serían permanentes...

- ¡Son las 8:17 pm!- Miró el reloj de péndulo.- Mexico vendrá a la medianoche.- Sudó frío.- A-Apenas si me dará media hora para tener listo el contrahechizo y dárselo a beber.-

Y se dio cuenta de otra cosa...

- **_¡NECESITO ENCONTRAR LOS INGREDIENTES Y MEZCLARLOS!_**- Casi se arrancaba los cabellos de la desesperación.- **_¡NO ME DARÁ TIEMPO PARA QUÉ LO BEBA!_**-

Soltó un fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa, haciendo qué algunos objetos salieran volando, entre ellos algunas jeringas esterilizadas sin usar...

- _**THAT'S IT!**_- Casi se echaba a reír de la angustia, y tomó las jeringas.- Las usaré para inyectarle el antídoto, y así lograré salvar mi trasero.-

De inmediato, comenzó a poner de cabeza todo el cuarto, buscando las cosas qué necesitaba. Algunos de los frascos caían al suelo, rompiéndose al instante, pero eso era en lo último qué pensaba el británico. Lo importante, era tener listo el contrahechizo antes de qué José María Itzae llegara hasta él...

-**_ FUCK!_**- Volvía a gritar de impropedios cuando otro frasco se le resbaló de las manos.

**.~o0o~.**

La cocción tardó un poco más de lo estimado, pero aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo para preparar las jeringas, de perdido dos en caso de qué algo imprevisto ocurriera...

***DING, DONG, DANG. DING, DONG, DANG***

Volvió a resonar el reloj de péndulo por toda la casa, dando a entender qué ya eran las doce de la noche, la hora en qué José María Itzae aparecería frente a él...

- Come on, I'm ready.- Musitó en voz baja el inglés.

Aunque lo intentaba, no podía evitar el ponerse nervioso, ¿y si la poción no funcionaba realmente? Se guardó una de las inyecciones dentro de su saco, mientras qué la otra la tenía en la mano derecha. No iba a pensarlo dos veces al...

***PAS***

Las puertas de la entrada cayeron al piso, alertando al británico. Corrió hasta la sala y pudo ver ahí, enmedio de la habitación, al moreno, completamente quieto y con una rara expresión, bastante seria, en el rostro...

- Mexico?- Se aproximó cautelosamente a él, apretando la jeringa en su mano.- ¿Estás bien?-

El más joven no contestó, sin embargo, empezó a avanzar con paso lento hasta Arthur, deteniéndose frente a él...

- What, What happen?- Se mordía el interior de la mejilla, tratando de calmarse.- ¿Porqué estás...?-

De un movimiento brusco, la nación azteca lo interrumpió, sujetándole de la cintura y atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo...

- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.- Le susurró en un tono apenas audible, y con la otra mano le apretó de los cabellos.- Te necesito, Inglaterra.- Le lamió las cejas abundantes.- Me gustan tanto tus cejas, qué tengo ganas de arrancártelas a mordidas.-

Arthur no podía creer lo qué estaba oyendo, sin contar qué al ver directamente a los ojos del mexicano, se dio cuenta de qué estaban brillando de un rojo vivo, como si hubiese estado poseído por un ente misterioso. Intentó entonces usar la inyección, más el moreno le apretó de la muñeca, haciendo qué la tirara al suelo, sólo para comenzar a succionar su boca...

- _**¡MMMMPH!**_- Trataba de gritar, y al mismo tiempo, soltarse del agarre de José María.- _**¡MMMMPH!**_-

De pronto sintió como la mano qué le sujetaba de la cintura le liberaba, sólo para dirigirse a determinado punto de su brazo derecho. Y haciendo presión cerca del área de la axila, un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando se le entumeció el brazo por completo, quedando inutilizado para moverlo...

***PUNCH***

-_** YOU BLOODY BASTARD!**_- Logró liberarse por completo al conectarle un puñetazo con la izquierda.- _**¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?**_- Gritó enardecido.

No respondió, se limpió la sangre con una mano, dándose el tiempo para ello, y sonrió. Más no era la típica sonrisa qué le dedicaba a todos, era una trazada con locura...

- _**GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY BASTARD!**_- Retrocedió al ver qué lamía la sangre de sus nudillos.

Se abalanzó sobre él, tropezando con algunos muebles y tirando varias cosas al suelo, chocando de espaldas con la chimenea. Le tomó con fuerza el brazo izquierdo, alzándolo por encima de su cabeza, desabrochándole el pantalón y quitándole el cinturón qué traía suelto...

- **_LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BLOODY...!_**- Más no pudo continuar cuando el moreno le torció el brazo.-_** AAAAAAARGHT!**_-

Dejó caer el cinturón e introdujo su mano dentro de la ropa interior del británico, tocándole indecorosamente su miembro, logrando sacudir al rubio...

- _**N-NO!**_- Jadeó, con las lágrimas asomando a sus ojos, al sentir como se le endurecía.- _**STOP IT!**_-

Y fue entonces qué clavó con fuerza sus dientes en la base del cuello, haciéndole sangrar, y al mismo tiempo, eyacular violentamente...

- _**AAAAAAARGHT!**_- Gritó mientras un dolor lo atravesaba por completo, hasta el fondo de la nariz.

- Mira nada más.- México sonrió con sorna tras sacar su mano de las ropas del inglés, cubierta de semen.- Estás muy, muy desesperado, qué no aguantaste más, ¿cierto,_ Arturito_?-

Se echó a carcajadas, lamiendo el líquido corporal impregnado en sus dedos. Arthur, tratando de mantenerse en pie, y herido en su amor propio, buscó a tientas y alcanzó el atizador, golpeando con ello a Chema en la cabeza, mandándolo al suelo...

- _**SHUT... UP!**_- El rubio jadeaba y tomaba aire, sintiéndose mareado, con las piernas temblándole como gelatina.- Fuck!-

Más se le heló la sangre al ver al moreno ponerse de pie, con la sangre escurriéndosele por la cara, y con una expresión bastante atemorizadora...

-_** BACK OFF!**_- Gritó alzando el atizador.- _**GET THE FUCK OFF!**_-

Corrió rumbo a su habitación, usando el atizador para atrancar la puerta. Buscó desesperado el teléfono e intentó llamar por ayuda, más se detuvo al instante. ¿Cómo rayos iba a llamar a los demás sin explicarles del extraño comportamiento del mexicano? Aparte, si lograba conseguir ayuda y se lo llevaban, ¿cómo diablos iba a poder administrarle el antídoto? Necesitaba, no sólo contrarrestar el efecto de la poción en sí, sino qué también poder inmovilizar a José María para no tener más problemas...

***CRASH***

La ventana se rompió, y por ella, apareció la nación de piel canela. Arthur intentó huir, más Chema le soltó un bofetón con el reverso de la mano, haciendo qué se apoyara en una mesita para no caer al suelo...

- _**¡NO TE ATREVAS, MÉXICO!**_- Gritó desesperado el ojiverde al verlo aproximarse a él.- _**¡SI DAS A FUCKING PASO MÁS, TE DENUNCIARÉ FRENTE A LAS DEMÁS NACIONES!**_-

Todo ocurrió en un instante. Sujetándolo de la espalda, se aventó con él a la cama, dejando al inglés debajo de su cuerpo, qué intentaba por cualquier medio quitárselo de encima...

-_** STOP IT!**_-

***RAS***

Se detuvo asustado al oír cómo le rasgaba las ropas por detrás, y con mayor desesperación, se revolvía tratando de zafarse de él...

- _**DON'T DO IT!**_- Le rogó, con las lágrimas agolpazadas en el rabillo de sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.- _**PLEASE, STOP IT!**_-

Lo jaló bruscamente para poder posicionarlo, y usando sus piernas para someter las suyas, le tomó con un brazo de la cintura y lo penetró de un sólo movimiento, sin siquiera prepararlo...

- _**AAAAAAARGHT!**_- Las lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos sin detenerse al sentir el inmenso dolor en su parte posterior.

- _**¡AH!**_- Gimió el moreno, con las mejillas rojas de toda la sangre acumulada, y reposando su frente sobre la espalda del británico.- Se siente... _bieeen_.-

No podía ni respirar, las piernas se le hicieron pesadas y sentía qué en cualquier momento vomitaría al revolvérsele el estómago. Trató de tomar aire, en lo qué la saliva caía de su boca, escurriéndosele a lo largo del mentón y el cuello...

- Ta-Take it o-o-out.- No podía ni pronunciar adecuadamente las palabras del asco qué llevaba por dentro.- _**TAKE IT OUT!**_-

Más otros eran sus planes, para la desgracia de Iggy. Empezó a moverse en su interior, acelerando el ritmo con rapidez, forzándolo a mover sus caderas al mismo compás, en lo qué la sangre brotaba de su orificio y le empapaba los muslos por todo lo largo...

- _**NO! AH! STOP IT!**_- Gritaba y gemía, suplicando qué se detuviera.-_** AH! TAKE IT OUT! UGH! PLEASE! ENOUGH!**_-

Las lágrimas y la saliva salían en caudales, estremeciéndose al sentir una de las manos del más joven tomar su miembro para masturbarle. Sudaba frío, y numerosas punzadas dolorosas recorrían su cuerpo, flagelando su piel, y destrozándole el alma...

-**_ ¡AH, ME, ME, ME...!_**- Y no pudo contenerse más, desparramando su semilla en el interior de Inglaterra.- _**¡AAAAAAAH!**_-

Salió de un sólo movimiento, dejando caer a Arthur sobre su costado al momento de soltarlo...

- Oh, fuck!- Lloraba el inglés al sentirse enteramente deshonrado, con las ropas rotas y ensangrentadas, y su cuerpo más qué adolorido.- Oh, bloody hell!-

Se mordió con fuerza el puño, sin importarle el sufrimiento, ya qué no se comparaba en nada con lo ocurrido. Sí sólo le hubiera inyectado una de las dos...

- ¡Jeringa!- Recordó al instante qué traía la otra dentro del saco, y la buscó al instante entre las prendas rotas, hallándola casi de inmediato.

Más unas manos lo tomaron de la cadera y lo hicieron ponerse de espaldas sobre la cama, perdiendo la jeringa restante. Chema, ante su terror, le separó las piernas y volvió a penetrarle, sin darle tiempo de nada. Arremetía salvajemente y nueva cuenta dentro de su cuerpo, jadeante y cubierto de sudor. Inglaterra ya no podía hacer nada más qué quedarse quieto, cuando sintió aquellos labios quemantes sobre los suyos, sólo para descender a su cuello...

- _**AAAAAAARGHT!**_- Gritó al sentir qué le mordía nuevamente, pasando su lengua una y otra vez, sobre la herida abierta, y degustando su sangre.- _**¡UGH!**_-

Sus dedos de pronto palparon un delgado cilindro, y sin perder el tiempo, lo asió desesperado, encontrando qué no se había equivocado. Mordiendo sus labios, alzó el brazo y encajó con fuerza la jeringa sobre la espalda del moreno, inyectando el antídoto...

- **_¡AH!_**- Gritó José María al sentir la inyección clavarse en su espalda, cayendo desvanecido de inmediato sobre el inglés.

Dejó caer la jeringa usada al suelo, al resbalársele de los dedos. Usando la poca fuerza qué tenía, temblando del dolor y del ajetreo, se quitó de encima al mexicano, haciendo qué cayera pesadamente a un lado suyo, mientras gemía al sentirse de repente vacío por dentro...

- This is so fucked up.- Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, sin siquiera intentar detener más las lágrimas.

Siguió llorando y lamentándose por un rato más, hasta que el alivio de la inconsciencia se apoderó de él...

**.~o0o~.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando José María abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas...

- ¿Ehm?- Se rascó la cabeza.- ¿En donde estoy?-

Luego notó la falta de algo...

- **_¡AH! ¿PORQUÉ ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO?_**- Se intentó cubrir con las sábanas.

Y notó al instante de qué no estaba solo...

- Finally, you're awake!- Quiso echarse a reír, más no podía hacerlo.- Ugh!-

- ¿Ehm? ¿Tejón Amarillo?-

Volteó a ver al inglés, sin embargo, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al verlo, no sólo desnudo, sino con marcas de mordidas, arañazos, algunos chupetones y sangre seca, tanto en los hombros como entre las piernas. Palideció entonces el moreno en lo qué palpaba su espina, teniendo una leve idea de lo qué estaba ocurriendo...

- ¿Qué, Qué...?- Comenzó a temblar nervioso.- **_¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ, TEJÓN AMARILLO?_**-

- You don't remember, right?- Lentamente, y con mucho cuidado, se alzó un poco de la cama con una sonrisa de medio lado.- Debe de ser another de los efectos.-

- **_¿EFECTOS?_**- Le sujetó molesto de un brazo.- **_¿DE QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HABLANDO?_**-

- _**DON'T TOUCH ME!**_- Se soltó de su agarre, y al ver la cara de asombro del mexicano, no evitó sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.- ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?-

- N-No.- Respondió el moreno tragando saliva.- ¿Acaso, acaso hice algo, algo indebido?-

El inglés se llevó una mano a la boca tembloroso, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr de sus ojos. No podía creer hasta qué grado la vida le pagaba con reveses...

- You... You are so cruel, Mexico.- Y se quebró, sollozante, ante él.- Last night... te aprovechaste de mí.-

Se restregó el rostro con las manos, imposible de detener las lágrimas qué caían amargamente por sus mejillas. Nunca antes en su vida había sentido tanta humillación y vergüenza. José María, por su parte, se dejó caer en la orilla de la cama, sin saber en qué pensar...

- N-No, no es, no es posible.- Chema se pasó una mano por los cabellos algo ido.- ¿Qué, qué le voy a decir a Juanito?-

- What?- Dejó de llorar, para ver al moreno lleno de asombro.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Rusia con todo esto?-

Y ante el silencio del mexicano, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo...

- **_YOU...? ¿ESTÁS SALIENDO CON RUSIA?_**- Le gritó asustado.

- Estamos saliendo en secreto.- Le confesó José María Itzae con un leve sonrojo.- No quisiera ni pensar de lo qué sería capaz de hacer si descubre lo qué ha pasado entre nosotros.- Se pasó una mano sobre el rostro.- ¡Pero no lo entiendo! ¡Lo único qué recuerdo es qué estaba comiendo lo qué tú me ofreciste, y luego...!-

Se quedó mudo por un momento, y miró fijamente al británico, quién no pasó por desapercibido el gesto...

-_ Gato güero.-_ El ceño fruncido de Chema le daba mala espina.- ¿Qué diablos le echaste a la comida?-

Casi se le echaba encima, y Arthur no podía hacer más qué rememorar lo acontecido la noche anterior, por lo qué cerró los ojos, desviando la cara hacia un lado y temblar compulsivamente, en lo qué gruesas gotas de sudor brotaban de su frente...

- _**¡CONTESTA!**_- Le gritó de nueva cuenta el moreno.- _**¿QUÉ HICISTE?**_-

- _**¡PUSE UNA POCIÓN A LA COMIDA PENSANDO QUÉ ERA PARA CONTROLAR LA VOLUNTAD DE OTROS!**_- Estalló Inglaterra al ya no poder más con la situación.-**_ BUT, BUT, I WAS WRONG, YA QUÉ SE TRATABA DE UNA POCIÓN PARA ATAR SENTIMENTALMENTE A OTRO!_**- Volvió a llorar desesperado.- _**AND, AND, AND, AL PONERLE DEMASIADO, HICE QUÉ TE CONVIRTIERAS IN A SEXUAL BEAST, SACIANDO TUS MÁS BAJAS ANSIAS EN, EN, EN, M-MÍ!**_- Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.-_** I DID NOT WANT ANY OF THIS! IT'S SO FUCKING HUMILIATING! ¿PORQUÉ TÚ? ¿PO-PORQUÉ TENÍAS QUÉ SER TÚ, MEXICO?**_-

Lloró y pataleó, asqueado de sí mismo. Se detenía momentáneamente sólo para tomar un poco de aire, jadeante y sintiendo de pronto la cabeza muy pesada. México estiró su mano, y la posó sobre los cabellos de Iggy, qué lo veía de una manera suplicante y lleno de dolor...

- Escucha, _Arturito_.- Le habló muy seriamente.- No le diré nada de esto a nadie, si prometes qué llegaremos a un arreglo justo en nuestras negociaciones del día de hoy.-

- _**WHAT THE FUCK...!?**_- Se movió bruscamente al oírlo, pero una punzada de dolor lo hizo detenerse.- Ugh! A-Aún a pe-pesar de, de lo qué me, me hi-hiciste, ¿quieres aprovecharte más de, de m-mí?-

- Escucha, Tejón Amarillo.- El tono de voz de José María no era uno precisamente tranquilo.-**_ TÚ_** me pusiste ese mugroso menjurje a la comida, sin quisiera saber de qué se trataba, así que quién tiene casi toda la culpa eres **_TÚ_**, y nadie más qué _**TÚ**_. Así qué si no quieres qué **_JUANITO_** te depile las cejas de un **_TIRÓN_**, _**TENDRÁS**_ qué aceptar lo que _**YO**_ te estoy _**PROPONIENDO**_. _**¿ENTENDISTE, ALEGRE COMADRE?**_-

Y viendo qué tenía razón, no pudo hacer más qué aceptar la propuesta, quedando lo sucedido como un secreto entre ambos...

**.~o0o~.**

Cuatro meses pasaron desde entonces, y un día, Inglaterra había convocado a todas las naciones a una junta de emergencia en la Sede de la _**ONU**_...

- All of you se preguntarán el porqué un caballero como yo los he mandando reunir en este momento.- Iggy posó su mirada sobre México, y la desvió, levemente sonrojado.- But, ante la más bizarra de las circunstancias, y tras hablarlo con mi jefe, no tengo más opción qué revelarles qué...- Tomó un poco de aire, agachando la mirada, y alzándola tras suspirar hondamente.- I'm pregnant.-

Más de uno no sólo quedó con la boca abierta, sino qué también terriblemente sorprendidos por lo qué dijera el inglés. Las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar, al igual qué las irritantes risas de Estados Unidos, y uno qué otro país...

- **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**- Se echó a reír el norteamericano.- Iggy, tú y tus malas bromas son como la comida qué haces.-

- **_WHAT!?_**- Se enojó el británico.- **_SHUT UP, YOU STUPID GIT!_**- Golpeó la mesa de reuniones.- ¡Por si nadie se ha dado cuenta, a cada quién se le acaba de entregar una copia de los resultados de los análisis qué se me realizaron hace poco, you bastards!-

Más de uno revisó de inmediato las carpetas qué tenían frente a sí, y sudaron frío al ver qué decía la verdad, pero, ¿cómo había sucedido? Y aún más importante...

- Pero, Angleterre.- Ambos rubios voltearon a ver a Francia.- ¿Quién es aquél por el cuál llevas el fruto de su_ amour_?-

Arthur se puso completamente azul, con la mirada perdida, y temblando de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a decirle al resto de las naciones sobre el otro padre de la criatura? Ciertamente, se le había olvidado eso...

- N-Nobody.- Se sonrojó completamente del rostro antes de mandarle una mirada a José María Itzae, quién estaba cabizbajo al enterarse del estado de buena esperanza de Iggy.- J-Just quería decirles acerca de_ "esto"_ para declararme como neutral hasta qué nazca el bebé.-

Y todo hubiera estado muy bien, sino fuera porqué tanto España como Francia, y uno qué otro escandaloso, comenzaran a presionarlo para qué les dijera quién era el padre...

- ¡Anda, cuéntanos, cuéntanos!- Lo sacudía emocionado Antonio.- ¿Quién es el papá? ¿Quién es el papá?-

- Mon ami Arthur, es tu deber como nación el decirnos si es producto del amour, o de una noche desenfrenada, llena de pasión y sexe tan bestial y salvaje, que se la pasaron repitiéndolo una y otra vez, hasta caer rendidos al salir el soleil.- Francis le toqueteaba por detrás, aprovechando qué España lo mantenía entretenido.

Sin embargo, apareció la gota qué derramó el vaso de agua...

- ¡Vamos, dejadle en paz!- Argentina sonreía de oreja a oreja, listo para molestar a Inglaterra.- ¿Quién quisiera tener un hijo con _Iggy_ si está muy _**feo**_?-

Chema estuvo a punto de regañar a Diego, si no fuera porqué el inglés explotó...

- _**ENOUGH!**_- Les gritó a todos, terriblemente molesto.- **_DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO IS THE FUCKING FATHER?_**- Señaló al moreno acusadoramente.-**_ HE IS! ¡MÉXICO ABUSÓ DE MÍ AQUÉLLA NOCHE!_**-

Miraron a uno, luego al otro, y repitieron esta misma acción, sólo para tomar distintas reacciones...

- Inglaterra, no puedes ir acusando a otras naciones de cosas de las cuáles son incapaces de hacer.- Alemania se puso de pie al momento de hablar.

- Angleterre, mon petit Méxique no sería capaz de siquiera tocar una de tus feas, escandalosas y abundantes cejas.- Y ambas naciones mencionadas tragaron saliva repentinamente.

- Alemania tiene razón.- Finlandia salió en defensa del mexicano.- Lo qué estás diciendo es algo muy grave, y todos sabemos qué México no es así.-

- _Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol_.- El ruso tomó su grifo, visiblemente enfurecido y dispuesto a matar al inglés, cuando vio qué José María se puso de pie muy serio.

- ¡Inglaterra está diciendo la verdad!- Confesó con la mirada clavada el suelo.- Yo... abusé de él esa noche.-

Algunos, estupefactos, quedaron con la boca bien abierta ante la revelación, sin siquiera creer lo qué habían oído; otros abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa. El aura maligna qué rodeaba Rusia desapareció instantáneamente, fijando sus ojos en el país de piel canela; mientras qué Alfred F. Jones, quién se auto-proclamaba el _"Hero"_ del mundo...

- **_AH!_**- Cayó al suelo pesadamente.

- México, ¿estás seguro de lo qué estás diciendo?- Le preguntó preocupada Guatemala.- Si lo estás diciendo porqué te amenazaron o algo, nosotros podemos...-

- No, Leticia. No hubo amenazas de por medio.- Le contestó suavemente Chema y se acercó a Iván.- Juanito, y-yo sé qué he cometido la peor de las canalladas, y, y si tú ya no me quieres, y-yo lo entenderé.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de sus ojos morenos, y se limpiaba sonoramente la nariz.- Pe-Pero no re-recuerdo nada de ese, de ese día. Só-Sólo qué, qué el Tejón Amarillo me, me dio a comer a-al-algo mez-mezclado con, con un, un men-menjurje, y qué, qué, des-desperté al lado suyo.- Dejó caer los brazos a los lados.- ¡Lo siento!-

Y debido al descontrol de sus hormonas, por obra y gracia del embarazo, Iggy comenzó también a llorar...

- Mexico is right!- Gritó y todos voltearon a verlo.- I, I, le puse una poción en su comida, más de la requerida, pensando qué era para poder controlarlos a todos! ¡Pero como soy a stupid idiot, confundí las pócimas, haciendo qué Mexico me hiciera suyo!-

- Tenía como unas veinte cosas qué decirte.- Interrumpió Argentina de pronto.- Pero mejor dejo qué sigas, es más divertido ver cómo te humillas tú mismo.- Hizo una seña con la mano para qué continuara.- Proseguid, proseguid.-

- Russia, Mexico nunca te engañó.- Se trató de limpiar en vano las lágrimas que no paraban ni tantito.- I'm the only one culpable aquí. I'm so fucking sorry!-

- _Arturito_.- Y Chema se puso otra vez a llorar, acompañando al inglés en el llanto.

No faltó quién se compareciera de ellos, y le extendiera una servilleta para qué se secaran las lágrimas. Rusia se paró a un lado del moreno, quién no se sentía con el valor civil de verlo a los ojos...

- Si es cierto lo qué dice Inglaterra.- Dijo el rubio de ojos violetas.- Yo te perdono, México.- Y le sonrió.

- ¿I-Iván?- Alzó la mirada completamente sorprendido, y tembloroso, contenía las ganas de aventársele encima a besos.- ¿Lo, lo dices en en serio?-

- Da.- Y lo rodeó entre sus brazos.- Sé qué tú no harías nada para hacerme daño, José María. Inglaterra sólo se aprovechó de tu buena disponibilidad.-

- **_¡LO SIENTO MUCHO, JUANITO!_**- Se echó a llorar con más fuerza, y sujetándose a él, como si tuviera el temor de qué al soltarlo lo perdiera para siempre.- **_¡NO MEREZCO A NADIE COMO TÚ!_**- Y reposó su cabeza en el pecho del europeo.- _**¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN!**_-

- ¡Da! Está bien, está bien.- Le acarició la cabeza al moreno, y esbozó una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- Pero sólo para estar seguros, voy a matar a Inglaterra.-

- ¡Pero, Señor Rusia!- Habló de pronto Estonia, interrumpiendo la escena.- ¡Él va a tener un bebé!-

- Da.- Volvió a sonreír tras oírlo.- Entonces lo mataré cuando nazca el bebé.-

- ¡Pero no puede dejar a un pequeño o pequeña huérfano de padre!-

Se molestó ante la negativa, más volvió a sonreír...

- Considerando qué México es el papá, da, no tiene nada de malo.-

- ¡Pero es una crueldad separar a una madre de su hijo!- Insistió Eduard

- Entonces mataré a Inglaterra y todo aquél a quién se oponga.- Y un escalofrío recorrió por entero el cuerpo del estonio.

- Mejor ya no digas nada.- Se susurró en voz baja Lituania, temeroso de qué hubiera consecuencias.

- Tiene razón, ya qué el Señor Rusia nos matará a todos si le llevamos la contraria.- Habló en voz alta Raivis, temblando como gelatina.

- ¡Letonia!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Estonia y Lituania.

En otro lado de la Sala de reuniones...

- ¡Mon ami Arthur! ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de crear una poción para qué alguien te diera amour, estando yo a tu entera disposición?- Francia comenzó a agitar al británico, en lo qué actuaba melodramáticamente.- ¿Acaso piensas qué soy demasiado malo para tu gusto?- Lo tomó de los brazos y le habló viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.- Al menos, dime, ¿lo hace mejor qué yo?-

- **_SHUT UP YOU BLOODY MOUTH, YOU STUPID FROG...!_**- Un mareo repentino hizo qué se llevara una mano a la frente y buscara en donde apoyarse.- Ah! My head.-

- Angleterre?- Se preocupó al verlo en tal estado, y lo ayudó a tomar asiento.- ¿Necesitas un poco de agua, mon cher?-

- No, I get it.- Tomó el vaso con agua y bebió un poco.- Mucho mejor.-

- Entonces, Inglaterra.- El aludido volteó a ver a Alemania.- ¿Eso era todo de lo qué nos querías informar?-

- Yeah, así es.- Se sonrojó levemente, intentando ponerse nuevamente de pie.- Sobre mi condición y mi decisión de neutralidad. My boss me ha dado licencia para unos cuántos meses más, por lo qué no asistiré a las siguientes juntas mundiales.-

- Siendo ese el caso, podemos dar por terminada la reunión.- Alzó la voz el país germánico.- Qué tengan todos un buen día.-

Varias naciones comenzaron a retirarse al instante, mientras charlaban de todo lo sucedido, incluyendo las dos veces qué se desmayó Alfred. Arthur se detuvo un momento para ver a Chema, quién platicaba muy amena y cariñosamente con el ruso. Soltó un suspiro, y se alejó con prisas, para evitar hablar con otros países...

**.~o0o~.**

***TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC***

- I'm coming, I'm coming.- Soltó un suspiro antes de abrir la puerta y sorprenderse al descubrir quién estaba al otro lado.- Mexico! What're you doing here?-

- Bueeeno, digamos qué lo estuve platicando con Juanito, y pues, quiero hacerme cargo de mi responsabilidad.- Se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras sonreía algo apenado.- Digo, el bebé también es mío, ¿no?-

- Well, yeah.- Se sonrojó levemente al recordarlo.- ¿Qui-Quieres pasar?-

- ¡Claro!- Iba a avanzar más se detuvo.- ¡Es cierto! Espérame tantito, Tejón Amarillo.-

Unos instantes después, ambas naciones se encontraban en la sala del inglés, viendo la gran cantidad de regalos qué había traído el moreno...

- Este es por parte de _Wally_.- Dijo refiriéndose al Estado de Nueva York, mostrándole el mameluco hecho de imitación de piel.- Siempre manda regalos espléndidos. Y esta carriola la manda California, al igual qué los juguetitos y la canasta de frutas. Por cierto.- Se volvió a verlo.- ¿Va a ser niño o niña?-

- Ah, it's, it's a boy.- Desvió la mirada para no verlo directamente a los ojos.- México, no tienes porqué estar aquí. Yo estoy very well por mi cuenta.-

- Pos, eso no fue lo qué me dijeron ellas.-

- Who?- Alzó una de sus cejas, confundido.

- Tus haditas.- Y sacó una de una bolsa.- Vino a mi casa la otra noche, y me contó qué después de qué te visitaran Pancho y el Gringo loco, te deprimiste mucho.- Se rascó la cabeza.- Y pues, eso no le hace bien ni a ti, ni al bebé.-

- Eso es porqué esos dos son unos bloody idiots!- El rubio frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.- Sólo vienen a interrumpir la poca paz y tranquilidad de la qué dispongo.-

- Je, je. Eso lo hacen porqué se preocupan por ti, _Arturito_.- Chema le soltó un par de palmadas en el antebrazo.- Y les caes bien, a pesar de qué seas un grosero, irritante, pedante y malhablado amigo.-

- I... see.- Y deprimió más de lo qué ya estaba.

Al notar qué su estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos, el mexicano decidió alegrarlo un poco...

- ¡Pero no pongas esa cara, Tejón Amarillo!- Le puso una mano sobre el hombro, cuidando de no asustarlo.- Ahora qué estaré aquí por un tiempo, algunas cosas van a cambiar un poco.-

- ¿Có-Cómo qué te vas a quedar aquí por un tiempo?- Su mirada perdida daba a entender por lo qué estaba pasando en su mente.- What the bloody hell are you talking about?-

- Mira, no te puedes quedar sólo y sin supervisión en el estado en el qué te encuentras. Algo malo podría pasarte y nadie estaría ahí para ayudarte.- Agachó la mirada algo triste.- Y pues, no he estado muy tranquilo qué digamos al respecto. No quiero qué mi bebé tenga influencia de Francia.-

- **_¡YO NO TENGO NADA QUÉ VER CON ESE BLOODY IDIOT!_**- Le gritó molesto.-**_ AND IN THAT CASE, YO NO QUIERO QUÉ TENGA INFLUENCIAS DE RUSSIA! HE'S A MONSTER!_**-

- ¡Claro que no!- Ahora se enojó el moreno.- ¡Juanito no es un monstruo! ¡Es sólo qué ustedes los europeos están locos de remate!-

Y tras tomar aire por estarse gritando algunos minutos, José María se puso de pie...

- Voy a preparar algo de comer, ¿algo qué quieras en específico?- Le preguntó.

El británico se le quedó viendo cómo si no lo hubiera escuchado, y para sacarlo de su trance, Chema le pellizcó una mejilla...

- ¿Cuál es tu fucking problem?- Le golpeó la mano con la suya propia.

- Lo siento, es qué no reaccionabas.- Se frotó la mano.- Pero si no te decides por algo, haré una ensalada de frutas con queso cottage.- Se sonrió.- Al bebé le caerá muy bien por las vitaminas qué contienen.- Y se alejó silbando hacia la cocina.

La pequeña hada qué había traído Chema se le acercó y se posó en su mano...

- No debieron pedirle qué viniera a cuidarme.- Quiso reprenderla, más no pudo hacerlo al ver qué ponía los ojos de huevo frito.- No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Don't cry!- Dijo al mismo tiempo qué las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.- Pero les agradezco qué se preocupen por mí.-

Se echó a reír como niño pequeño, junto con las hadas y demás amigos imaginarios, cuando de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo...

- Wait a fucking moment.- Tenía los ojos en blanco.- How the hell él puede verlos?-

- ¡Ya traje la ensalada!- Anunció alegre México, con un par de tazones con tenedor en manos.- ¿Quép?- Preguntó cuando sintió encima su mirada.

**.~o0o~.**

- And who se va encargar de tus asuntos, México, si piensas quedarte aquí?- Le preguntó Iggy tras comer la ensalada de frutas.

- ¡Pues Chencho!- Le respondió alegre el moreno.

- Who?- Preguntó confundido.

- Pues Inocencio, el estado de Hidalgo. Era el único qué estaba disponible.- Dejó el tazón sobre la mesita del café y puso una mirada deprimente.- Le irá bien, siempre y cuando los demás huercos no hablen de fútbol.-

- Why?-

Y en Los Pinos, más específicamente, en la oficina de Chema...

- ¡Ah, al fin!-El rostro de Hidalgo brillaba junto con una sonrisa.- ¡Debo trabajar duro para qué así Chema vea qué puede contar conmigo! ¡Y así me ganaré el respeto de los demás!-

En eso, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y cuando Inocencio apenas volteó el rostro, un balón le pegó de lleno en la cara...

- **_¡CHENCHO!_**- Javier Eduardo, la personificación del Estado de México y fiel aficionado del Club América, entró en esos momentos con su característica algarabía.- **_¡VÁMONOS YA, PUES!_**-

- ¿A... A donde?- Preguntaba el hidalguense, qué se cubría la nariz sangrante.

-_** ¿CÓMO QUÉ A DONDE?**_- Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló consigo.- _**¡AL CLÁSICO DE CLÁSICOS! ¡EL AMÉRICA CONTRA EL CHIVAS!**_-

- Pe-Pero... el trabajo... Chema...- Inocencio trataba inútilmente de zafarse del americanista.- El _respeto_...-

- **_¡AAAAAAAAMÉRIIIIIIICAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**- Canturreó el estado mientras se llevaba arrastrando al otro por todo el pasillo.

**.~o0o~.**

Los días continuaban, y aunque Iggy no quería admitirlo, la presencia del moreno le hacía un poco más cómoda la existencia. Le cocinaba, le ayudaba a salir de la tina del baño, le daba un par de masajes tanto en la espalda como en los pies; y procuraba qué hiciera un poco de ejercicio, tal y como lo había recomendado el doctor, quién les había dado las indicaciones necesarias a seguir, ya qué el bebé nacería por cesárea, debido a qué el cuerpo del inglés no era el más adecuado para concebir...

- I'm hungry.- Suspiraba el británico, deseoso de comer algo, mientras bordaba para distraerse.

Cuando de pronto, lo sintió. Y en esta ocasión, no se asustó como cuando ocurrió la primera vez...

- It's moving!- Gritó en voz alta, en lo qué se frotaba el vientre abultado.- ¡El bebé se está moviendo!-

Al oírlo, Chema soltó de inmediato lo qué tenía en las manos y corrió al lado de Inglaterra. Estuvo a punto de tocarlo, más se detuvo de hacerlo. El rubio, al notarlo, arqueó una ceja...

- What's wrong?- Preguntó seriamente.

- Ehm, yo...- Se puso a jugar con los pulgares.- No, nada, nada. Je, je.- Más se sonrojó por completo, poniéndose un poco nervioso.- ¿Pu-Pue.. Puedo tocarte?-

Se sorprendió por lo dicho, sin embargo, tomó una de sus manos y la dirigió hasta su vientre para qué pudiera sentirlo también...

- ¡Oh... Dios!- Se llevó la otra mano a la boca, temblando de la emoción, al sentir la pequeña muestra de vida de su retoño.- Esto, esto es...- Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.- Maravilloso.-

Y sin poder aguantar más, se puso de cuclillas, cerró los ojos y se puso a cantar...

**_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_**  
**_take these broken wings and learn to fly._**  
**_All your life_**  
**_you were only waiting for this moment to arise._**

**_Black bird singing in the dead of night,_**  
**_take these sunken eyes and learn to see._**  
**_All your life_**  
**_you were only waiting for this moment to be free._**

Arthur se sonrojó al oír cantar al mexicano aquélla canción tan conocida por él. Cerró los ojos, esbozando una cálida sonrisa y acompañó en el canto a José María...

**_Blackbird, fly. Blackbird, fly_**  
**_into the light of the dark black night._**

El moreno comenzó a silbar la melodía sin perder el ritmo de la misma. El rubio lo escuchaba cómodamente, aún con los ojos cerrados, imaginando un cielo azul con nubes blancas...

**_Blackbird, fly. Blackbird, fly_**  
**_into the light of the dark black night._**

Continuaron cantando, mezclando sus voces así como sus sentimientos. No había guerras, gritos o desconfianzas. Sólo estaban ellos dos, cantándole a un ser, qué pronto se abriría paso en la vida...

**_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_**  
**_take these broken wings and learn to fly._**  
**_All your life_**  
**_you were only waiting for this moment to arise._**

Un ser qué representaría lo mejor de dos culturas, de dos mundos tan distintos. Un ser, qué no era ni de uno ni del otro, sino de los dos...

**_All your life  
__you were only waiting for this moment to arise.  
__You were only waiting for this moment to arise.  
__You were only waiting for this moment to arise._**_  
_

Apenas terminaron, Chema soltó un suspiro y apoyó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Arthur...

- ¿Sabes, Tejón Amarillo?- Notó el sentimiento vibrando en su voz.- Tal vez suene un poco egoísta, pero desearía que mi bebé no se pareciera a mí.- Ocultó un poco el rostro para que el inglés no lo observara.- Yo... no quiero que pase por lo mismo que tuve qué pasar. No quiero qué sufra como yo.-

Se alzó con rapidez, antes de qué Arthur pudiera decir algo al respecto...

- Olvidé qué estaba haciendo una ensalada César, el orgullo de Tijuana.- Y le sonrió un poco triste.- De seguro debes tener hambre en este momento. No tardo.-

Y salió rumbo a la cocina, dejando al británico con mucho en qué pensar...

**.~o0o~.**

Faltaban ya cerca de dos meses, cuando de pronto, tras volver de las compras, José María Itzae encontró qué Iggy se había encerrado dentro de su habitación...

- ¿Tejón Amarillo?- Tocó levemente a la puerta.- Oye, ¿estás bien?-

-**_ GET OUT!_**- Gritó de pronto el inglés.

***CRASH***

Y algo chocando contra la puerta, para después caer al piso...

- ¿Arturito?- Trató de abrir la puerta, más estaba atrancada.- Oye, ¿qué sucede? Abre la puerta.-

- **_NO!_**- Volvió a gritar y se recostó de lado en la cama.-**_ GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!_**-

Al oír los sollozos, el moreno se preocupó; ciertamente no sabía qué le estaba pasando al rubio para ponerse así, por lo qué intentó abrir la puerta usando lo qué tuviese a la mano...

- Oye, no necesitas ponerte así, Iggy. Mira, ¿qué tal si te sales de ahí y hablamos comiendo una rebanadita de pastel de manzana y chocolatito caliente?- Le preguntó tratando de no oírse preocupado.

Pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, dejó de intentar forzar la perilla, para soltarle una fuerte patada a la puerta, la cuál cayó con pesadez al suelo...

- ¡Arthur!- Se acercó corriendo a la cama.- ¡Por Dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?-

- **_LEAVE ME ALONE!_**- Le gritó mientras se ocultaba entre las sábanas.- _**GET THE FUCK AWAY!**_-

- ¡O-Oye!- Lo sujetó del hombro para hacer qué lo viera directamente a los ojos, más se sorprendió al verlo llorar, por lo qué fuera un largo lapso de tiempo.- ¿Qué, qué tienes?-

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, para después clavarla sobre las sábanas...

- I can't take it anymore!- Se frotaba los ojos, qué ya estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.- I'm fucking scared!-

Chema le abrazó y comenzó a frotarle la espalda en círculos, tratando de calmarlo un poco...

- Ya, ya.- Le acarició los rubios cabellos rebeldes.- Está bien, está bien. Cuéntame, ¿qué te pasó? ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Iggy?-

- You told me the other day qué no querías que el bebé se pareciera a ti.- Se limpió un poco la nariz.- Right?-

- Sí, así es.- Le respondió, no muy seguro a donde iba la conversación.

- Well, pues I, I, I don't want him to be like me!- Y se soltó a sollozar con más fuerza.- ¡Todo el mundo me odia! Even my own family! ¡Me doy cuenta por las miradas qué me lanzan cada qué estamos en una reunión o una junta! They make fun of me everyday! And I have fear de qué mi bebé también me odie!-

Comenzó a tomar aire a bocanadas, el mexicano de inmediato fue y volvió con agua para qué bebiera un poco, y de ese modo pudiera controlarse...

- ¡Yo no quiero qué mi bebé me odie!- Se sujetó de las ropas del moreno.- ¡Ya perdí a Alfred, and the others countries! I couldn't bear to lose my baby too! ¡Me moriría del dolor!- Soltó al otro cuando otra idea entró en su cabeza.- ¿Y si me dice que no quiere ser parte de mí? ¿Y si se avergüenza de qué yo sea su padre y te prefiera aún more a ti? ¿Y, y, y, y si desea estar a tu lado por siempre? What do I do?-

Se dejó caer de costado en la cama, llorando con tanta tristeza y sentimiento por lo qué fuera a suceder...

- ¿Y si por mi culpa, alguien quiere lastimarlo? ¿Herirlo? I'll never forgive myself si eso llega a pasar alguna vez.-

Pudo sentir el cambio de peso en la cama y antes de qué pudiera hacer algo, México le abrazó con un brazo y le tomaba de una de sus manos...

- Está bien.- Le dijo despacito y con suavidad.- Es normal el qué tengas miedo, a mí también me ha pasado eso por la cabeza, ya que no se trata solamente de una nación. Se trata de nuestro pequeño hijo.-

Soltó un leve suspiró y reclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro, esperando no asustarlo o alterarlo más de lo qué ya estaba...

- Arturito, sea cuál sea la razón, va a llegar el momento en qué quiera separarse e iniciar su propio camino como una nación independiente, y aunque no queramos qué esto llegue a pasar, va a ser inevitable. A los dos nos ha pasado, en situaciones distintas, qué nos han enfrentado exigiendo su libertad e independencia.-

Le soltó de la mano para acariciar sus cabellos, sintiendo cómo temblaba entre sus brazos...

- Es por eso qué hasta que llegue ese día, nos corresponde educarlo y guiarlo en el camino qué elegirá recorrer, y sujetarlo de la mano hasta qué decida soltarla. Pero aún así, lo seguiremos amando por quién fue, es y será. Y si alguien se atreviera a dañarlo, los dos estaremos ahí para protegerlo y ayudarlo, aún si no desea qué vayamos en su auxilio.-

Hizo qué se girara sobre su costado para qué le viera el rostro...

- Por eso no debes preocuparte.- Le sonrió sinceramente.- Ya tuviste una experiencia similar con Alfred y otras ex-colonias, por lo qué debes poner más atención para no repetir los mismos errores.- Desvió levemente la mirada.- Además, le estás transmitiendo al bebé, en estos momentos, parte de tus temores y tristezas.- Arthur abrió sorprendido los ojos.- Y eso, pues no le hace bien, ya qué se dice qué afectará en su personalidad.-

- Re-Really?- Y al verlo asentir como niño chiquito, se sonrojó levemente.- I'm... I'm sorry.-

- No hay problema.- Le acomodó un par de cabellos de la frente.- Es normal qué no sepamos mucho de esto, digo, generalmente no lidiamos con esta clase de situaciones.-

Se sentía tan bien, la tibieza de su cuerpo no se comparaba con la de la última vez qué estuvieran tan cerca uno del otro. Y por un momento, deseó que esos dedos qué rozaban levemente su frente, recorrieran lentamente su piel sensitiva, como un aterciopelado pétalo de rosa...

***RING, RING***

Hasta qué sonó el celular de José María, quién se alzó rápidamente a contestarlo...

- ¿Bueno? ¡Ah, Juanito!- Y se sonrió sonrojándose por entero del rostro.- No, sí, estoy bien.- Y perdiéndose por completo, salió de la habitación dejando solo al inglés.- Yo también te extraño, je, je.-

Olvidando por completo que el mexicano era ya oficialmente compañero del ruso. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo, cuando sintió qué el bebé se movía nuevamente dentro de su vientre...

- Don't worry, I'm fine.- Se sonrió y se acarició con ternura la pancita.- Aún te tengo a ti, right?-

**_Close your eyes. _**  
**_Have no fear. _**  
**_The monster's gone._**  
**_He's on the run and your daddy's here._**

**_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._**  
**_Beautiful boy. _**  
**_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._**  
**_Beautiful boy._**

**.~o0o~.**

- A-Ah... _**AH!**_-

Había caído de rodillas al suelo...

- Me-Me-Me... _**MEXICO!**_-

Para derrumbarse por completo en el piso...

- Me... _**MEXICO!**_-

Sentía qué por dentro se le desgarraban las entrañas...

- Fu-Fu... _**FUCK!**_-

Las lágrimas caían como cascadas, sintiéndose terriblemente aterrado al no comprender lo qué le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo...

-_** SO-SOMEBODY! UGH!**_- Gritaba cada vez con mayor desesperación.- _**HE-HELP! UGH! ME-MEXICO!**_-

Un dolor tan insoportable, qué le hacía desear incluso morirse, cuando lo sintió moverse rápidamente en su interior...

- **_M-MY BABY! UGH!_**- Tomaba lo más qué podía de aire al sentirse asfixiarse, mientras gruesas gotas de frío sudor brotaban de su cara, recorriendo su piel.- _**UGH! HE-HELP!**_-

Su visión se tornaba borrosa, al grado de no poder reconocer las figuras qué corrían rumbo a su dirección. Ni oír las pisadas qué resonaban cada vez más lejos de él...

**_Before you go to sleep,_**  
**_say a little prayer. _**  
**_Every day, in every way,_**  
**_it's getting better and better._**

**___Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._  
_Beautiful boy. _  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._  
_Beautiful boy._**

- _**AH!**_-Trató de alzarse, más un dolor proveniente de su zona pélvica lo hizo detenerse.- Ah!-

- Tenga cuidado, Inglaterra-san.- Japón le sostuvo de un brazo.- La operación fue un poco larga.-

- Japan?- Se asombró de verlo ahí, a un lado suyo.- What's happen?- Sintió de pronto un hondo vacío en su interior y palpó la zona baja de su cuerpo.- My baby.- Sujetó a la nación del Sol Naciente.- ¿Donde está my baby?-

- Tranquilo, mon cher ami.- Volteó a ver al francés, quién tenía una brillante sonrisa.- Le bébé est parfaitement bien.- Le señaló a otro lado de la habitación.- Está con mon ami Mexique.-

Volvió la mirada rumbo a donde estaba el mexicano, rodeado de otras naciones qué lucían alegres, con algo envuelto en una sábana...

- ¡Quiero cargar al bebé!- Sealand gritaba desesperado por tener al pequeño recién nacido entre sus brazos.- ¡Sólo un ratito! ¡Quiero cargarlo!-

- Ya tendrás tu momento, Pedrito.- Le contestó Chema, alborotándole los cabellos con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Yo también quiero cargarlo, aru!- China resaltaba por su alegría, ya que no era tan común qué naciera alguien similar a ellos.

- Ya, ya.- El moreno les permitió qué tocaran a su bebé.- Sólo tengan cuidado.-

Había mucho bullicio dentro del cuarto; algunos de los presentes platicaban entre sí, e Iggy notó qué el cuarto estaba lleno de flores, globos, canastas y varias clases de regalos...

- ¡Oigan, ustedes!- Les gritaba Guatemala a Holanda y a Cuba.- ¡No se puede fumar aquí, es un hospital!-

- ¡Oh, vamos!- Servando le dio una gran sonrisa.- ¡Es tradición el repartir puros cuando nace un niño!-

- Tenga, Inglaterra-san.- Kiku le extendió una taza de té.- Le hará sentir un poco mejor.-

- Thanks.- Tomó la taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo.- Está delicioso.-

- _**IGGY!**_- Estados Unidos le soltó una palmada en la espalda, haciéndolo tirar el té.- You're finally awake! **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**-

- **_YOUR STUPID GIT!_**- Le gritó molesto el inglés.-_** ¡COMPÓRTATE, ESTAMOS EN UN HOSPITAL, Y POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA, ACABO DE DAR A LUZ, IMBÉCIL! ¡ASI QUÉ TEN MÁS CUIDADO CONMIGO!**_-

- ¿Arthur?- Se detuvo en seco al oír la voz del mexicano.

Al girar la cabeza, se dio cuenta qué los demás se habían quedado callados, haciendo qué se sonrojara hasta las orejas. México se puso de pie, con el bebé en brazos, y se aproximó a la cama en donde estuviera recostado Arthur...

-_ Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte_.- Lo miró fijamente tras oírle mencionar por su nombre oficial.- He aquí a tu pequeño hijo.-

Le extendió al pequeño envuelto en la sábana, teniendo únicamente descubierto el rostro. Era sumamente pequeño, de un tono de piel más claro que el de José María Itzae, sus grandes ojos vivarachos de un color verde esmeralda, cabellos cafés y unas abundantes cejas inglesas...

**_Out on the ocean, sailing away,_**  
**_I can hardly wait_**  
**_to see you come of age._**  
**_But I guess we'll both just have to be patient._**

**_'Cause it's a long way to go,_**  
**_a hard row to hoe._**  
**_Yes, it's a long way to go,_**  
**_but in the meantime._**

Y fue justo en el momento de tenerlo en sus brazos, qué sintió una ola de calor y ternura estallar en su interior. Sin saber cómo, la pequeña y frágil criatura le hacía brotar desde el fondo de su ser un cariño grande e inmenso, qué no cabía dentro de su pecho. Un par de lágrimas de felicidad cayeron de sus ojos, aterrizando en el rostro de su primogénito, quién al sentir las frías gotas en su delicada piel, comenzó a moverse, casi como si se estuviera quejando de ello...

**___Before you cross the street,  
please, take my hand.  
Life is what happens to you  
while you're busy making other plans._**

**___Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._  
_Beautiful boy. _  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._  
_Beautiful boy._**

- Hi, baby!- Le sonrió Arthur con calidez.- Welcome to our world.-

Y besó delicadamente la frente del recién nacido. Le tomó una de sus arrugaditas manitas y se sorprendió al ver que cerraba sus deditos alrededor de uno de los suyos...

- ¡Hey!- La voz alegre de Antonio hizo a todos voltearse a verlo.- ¿Y cómo se va a llamar el bebé?-

Tanto Inglaterra como México intercambiaron una mirada, y tras sonreír en complicidad, el rubio ojiverde respondió...

- Well...- Miró nuevamente al bebé qué traía cargando y suspiró.

Seguía sin creer lo increíblemente pequeño e indefenso qué se veía en sus brazos...

**_Before you go to sleep,_**  
**_say a little prayer. _**  
**_Every day, in every way,_**  
**_it's getting better and better._**

**_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._**  
**_Beautiful boy._**

**_Darling, darling, darling.  
Darling, Sean._**

**.~o0o~.**

Unos cuántos días después, Arthur cargaba a su pequeño recién nacido, con un chupón en su boquita, arrullándolo entre sus brazos para qué durmiera esa noche. Una vez qué el bebé estuviera tranquilo, lo recostó en la cuna...

- There.- Acarició con ternura el pequeño mechón de cabellos, qué caían en la frente de la criatura.- Ya es time de qué daddy vaya también a...-

** *CRASH***

Iggy se volvió a ver, asustado tras oír el ruido de una ventana rompiéndose. Y temiendo dejar solo al pequeño, lo tomó cuidadosamente entre sus brazos para no despertarlo...

- Don't worry, I...-

No pudo terminar al darse la vuelta, frente a él se hallaban seis encapuchados, bloqueando el paso. Y preocupado por la seguridad de su hijo, lo sujetó con firmeza, retrocediendo en lo qué pensaba en una solución...

- Who are you?- Trató de hacer tiempo haciéndolos hablar.- Answer me!-

Pero en vez de contestarle, se descubrieron el rostro, dejando ver quiénes eran...

- Andrew? Gareth? ¿Rory y Flann?- Se sorprendió al ver a sus hermanos ahí presentes.- Russia?- Más el último, lo sorprendió aún más.- Me-Mexico?- Comenzó a sudar frío.- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Contéstenme!-

- Venimos por el bebé.- Le contestó el país de piel canela.

-_** WHAT!?**_- No le gustaba la manera en la qué se oía el mexicano.- But, but, ¡yo soy su padre!-

- ¿No lo has entendido aún, England?- Se echó a reír Escocia.

- No sirves como nación.- Las palabras de Gales lo paralizaron.

- Se llamará Nueva Tenochtitlán.- Miró asustado al moreno, cuya sonrisa le daba escalofríos.

- Ocupará tu lugar como país.- Continuó Irlanda del Norte.

- Y como ya no te necesitamos, deberás morir.- Sentenció la República de Irlanda.

- Da.- Iván sacó su grifo, dispuesto a matar al inglés.

- _**¡NO!**_- Gritó cerrando los ojos, alejándose aún más de ellos hasta qué chocó de espaldas contra la pared.- **_¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN DECIDIRLO! ¡ES MI HIJO!_**-

Abrió los ojos para ver al recién nacido qué tenía cargando, más el temor aumentó en él al verlo quitarse el chupón qué traía en la boca...

- Bye, bye, mommy.- Dijo el pequeño bebé.

- _**AAAAAAAH!**_- Gritó aterrado, dejando caer al pequeño al suelo.

Más los amigos imaginarios de Arthur lograron atraparlo antes de tocar el suelo, y lo depositaron en los brazos de José María...

- ¡Maténlo!- Les ordenó.

-_** NO, STOP IT!**_- Del susto, no podía recordar ni hacer nada, sólo derrumbarse en el suelo.- _**NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO!**_-

~.~.~.~.~

-_** AAAAAAAH!**_-

Se despertó dando un fuerte grito y sudando frío. Una vez qué se calmara un poco, empezó a mirar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de qué no se encontraba en su habitación, sino más bien en la sala en donde estaba el librero...

- ¡Ouch!- Se frotó en donde aterrizara el libro.-**_ BLOODY HELL!_**- Gritó enojado y con una lagrimita corriéndole del ojo.- _**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL...!?**_-

Se quedó helado al ver el libro de pociones a un lado de él, abierto de par en par. ¿Acaso todo había sido sólo un sueño?...

- It can be?- Se abrió la cremallera del pantalón y buscó la cicatriz de la cesárea en donde se suponía qué estuviera.- ¡No está!- Se llevó una mano a la frente, suspirando de alivio.- ¡Todo fue un simple sueño! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

Volvió a ver el libro y un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Y no queriendo pasar por todo aquello, lo tomó entre sus brazos, encendió la chimenea y lo aventó al fuego, esperando qué se quemara y se hiciera cenizas...

- There.- Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de calmar su respiración.- Nobody se mete con el Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña y se sale con la suya.-

Más no se imaginó qué el libro comenzara a mostrar un aura maligna, peor que la de Rusia, y saliera flotando del fuego y con unas flamas en la tapas...

- **_BLOODY FUCKING HELL!_**- Gritó asustado al ver lo sucedido.

Y antes de qué pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, el libro de pociones comenzó a ir tras él, lanzando llamaradas de fuego, en venganza por aventarlo a la chimenea encendida...

- _**HEEEELP!**_- Gritaba corriendo a gran velocidad, mientras tropezaba a causa de los pantalones qué se le caían a cada rato al olvidársele abrochárselos de nuevo .- _**SOMEBODY, HEEEELP!**_-

Y mientras corría en círculos en la sala de estar, Chema iba llegando en ese momento...

- ¡Hey, Tejón Amarillo!- Se anunció el mexicano.- Estuve tocando a la puerta por un buen ratón, y pues como estaba abierta, pos entré y...-

Se quedó mudo al ver cómo el libro, quemándose y flotando en el aire, perseguía a Iggy, lanzándole fuego...

-_** ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!**_- Gritó asustado.-_** ¿¡PERO QUÉ...!?**_-

De inmediato, se puso de rodillas, sacando su rosario y poniéndose a rezar...

- _**¡NO TE PONGAS A REZAR, YOU BASTARD, Y AYÚDAME!**_- Le gritó enfurecido el inglés.

- Eso te pasa por andar jugando con brujerías.- Le respondió el moreno.- Hereje.-

- _**SHUT UP THE FUCKING MOUTH, YOU, YOU, YOU...!**_-

Y no pudo decir más, mientras salía corriendo de su casa, con el libro tras él...

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_**¡GRACIAS! xD**_

Y recuerden, si quieren Extras, pídanlos. Nada más. :3

¡Un regalo! :D

_For he himself has said it,_  
_And it's greatly to his credit,_  
_That he is an Englishman!_  
_He remains an Englishman!_

_**"H.M.S. Pinafore"**_


End file.
